clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
KinestheticReality
Lilah's element is Krypton. Her chumhandle is kinestheticReality, and she types in #2524F2. __TOC__ Appearance Long, black, awkwardly-cut hipster hair. Wears darkish clothes. Lilah's typing quirk is a simple one. She types a goddamn lot, using multiple lines to get one point across. She also types and reads goddamn fast, meaning she'll interrupt people who write long-winded, "slow" phrases and will often make condescending remarks about that. Lilah is amazingly sarcastic, which causes her to be eccentric. "ok wow youre slow shit lets check my watch oh man one second and theres another second jegus fuck man all these seconds going by and youre just sitting here typing this goddamn essay sometimes i wonder why i even bother the roads are tapping at my window 'hey lilah you wanna come out and stomp on us for a few miles' and im just like 'fuck yeah roads lets fucking do this shit' but no youre just sitting here typing away you know im not even gonna read this hey remember like 15 seconds ago when you were wasting all these seconds yeah well you still are congratulations bro you are officially moving about as fast as a snail with a broken spine in a wheelchair with the wheels ripped off of it and replaced with cinderblocks jesus shakespeare are you writing your next big play or something fucking hamlet 2 electric boogaloo or something its more like a midsummers nightmare for me" Interests and Personality Lilah's interests mainly revolve around running, exercise, and the outdoors. She is highly into the art of parkour, also known as freerunning, which is how she spends most of her nights. Aside from that, she is undeniably the superstar of her high school's Track and Field team, which has given rise to the phrase "They named Cross-Country after you, Lilah". When she's not running (which is rare), she's taking hikes around the local scenic trails, which stretch on for what seems like hundreds of miles. And when she's not doing that, she's practicing Jeet Kune Do with her older sister in their personal dojo. She doesn't spend much time in her room on her laptop, and even when she does, she just talks to her plethora of internet friends. Lilah is somewhat of a narcissist. She wants things done her way: Fast, efficent, but thorough. She has a natural obsession with speed which influences a lot of the things she does, including typing, preparing food, going through her daily routine, and doing homework. Oddly enough, the faster she goes, the better everything turns out, even if people think it seems hasty. She likes doing things for other people, as long as she does them by herself. Lilah as a person praises niceness over almost everything else. If you're nice to her, she likes you almost way too much. If you're mean to her, she hates you almost way too much. If you say she's slow, she will want you dead. This is partly due to her exaggerating everything, since she has no time to judge exactly how much she should give in return. She just gives everything she possibly can give. Lilah is heterosexual and surprisingly not all that awkward around boys in general. Boys she likes are an entirely different story, however. She tends to make a lot of unintentionally sexually forward comments to them and about them, and she often can't stop herself in time. As fast as she may be, she tends to not read what she's typing until after she types it. This leads to lots of hilarity. Lilah is, ironically, unaware of her self-awareness. She lampshades practically fucking everything without knowing it, references other characters without knowing them, says a lot of weird things that relate to the outside world without knowing how it actually relates to the outside world. She has NO idea. But we do. So don't bug me about it! ._. In short: Lilah fucking loves fruit punch. Background Lilah Cross was born into a wealthy family on this day, 16 years ago. Her parents are arrogant and uptight business owners, while she and her older sister are the active, rebellious sorts you always see on TV, though Lilah in particular is the one causing all the mischief. Lilah once had an older brother, but he took his own life after a complicated string of altercations between him and everyone around him, excluding Lilah, who he was close to. Lilah keeps his ashes in a tightly sealed urn in her room, so nothing spills out if it gets toppled. Lilah started taking up after-school activities to spend less time with her parents, and she found out that she had a particular knack and love for running. This love of running lead to an ironically unhealthy obsession with it, where she's not happy if she's not on her feet and moving as fast as she can. On the plus side, her agility and stamina far surpass a typical teenage girl's, leading her to set records across her old middle school and current high school. On the negative side, her social identity is nothing more than being known as "the fast girl" among everyone at school, considering she runs whenever she's out of class and doesn't speak to anyone. The only person she really talks to outside of the internet is her older sister, Lara (kineticArchangel), a hardcore gamer. They both hate the way they were raised, and they try to do everything in their power to get back at their parents. She has a large group of internet friends that she met through a gaming forum her older sister frequents, and recently they've been talking about a new game that actually puts you in the action... Modus Motion Each item is assigned a series of body motions, which must be completed to produce the item. Open hands means the item will drop at your feet harmlessly, while clenched fists will weaponize the item. Strife Bodykind Lilah has the ability to use her body as a weapon, meaning she can punch, kick, throw, bodyslam, whatever she pleases, as long as she's not wielding anything. Due to the double nature of the specibus, she can store human bodies, either asleep or dead, in there, although why she, or anyone else, would want to do that is a complete mystery. Relationships ChalcolithicUsurper - Lilah and Julius have an awkwardly flirty relationship. That is, Lilah awkwardly says unintentionally sexually forward things to him and about him almost constantly. They are currently going out, and Lilah considers herself the Robin to Julius' Batman. Except she's a Robin that would totally make out with Batman if she had the opportunity. Which means she's Robin. BadRomantic - Lilah and Steph are BEST FRIENDS in real life. THE BEST FRIENDS. EVER. Lilah even somehow manages to put up with all the Gaga in the air whenever Steph is around. NarcoticPurgatory - Lilah and Zack were friends in real life before "that" happened, causing Lilah's moving away from California, which was soon followed by Zack's. Lilah considers Zack to be a replacement older brother, and thus is really put off and creeped out when he starts insulting her in a disgusting manner. ConvolutedFeelings - Lilah and Jessie were good friends back when they still lived near each other, which was before "that" happened. What is "that"? Well, Jessie managed to talk Lilah into making out with her, thus causing a massive rift between them, eventually leading to Lilah's moving. KingPuncher - Lilah and Sally: The two official members of the Matchtice League of America. Lilah is clearly Batmatch, and Sally is Supermatch. TurbulentIgnition - Lilah and Ryan are internet friends. Lilah has been bugging him about playing SBURB, and she considers him to be sort of the "co-leader" of the session, even though they're nowhere near each other in the chain. NihilisticInsane - Lilah and "Dante" fucking hate each other. That's really all there is to say on the matter. Category:Character Profiles Category:Session 4 Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Princesses